Wonderland
kasaWonderland is an episode of Anime: Evolution that is a basic parody of Alice in Wonderland and the Ouran High School Host Club episode "Haruhi in Wonderland". This episode also features the first appearance of the MAD Comics segment which will later spun-off into a mini series full of comical parody shorts. Plot Haruhi stumbles in Wonderland and Noah finds him stranded where he meets cartoon characters that were aired through syndicated television through the 1940s through the 1970s. MAD Comics: Preschoolers Trivia *This is the first episode where it features the popular MAD Comics segment. This segment is later spun-off into a half hour television series parodying MAD Magazine, MADtv and the 2011 MAD series. This series will appear alongside the episodes. *'Characters the cast play as:' Alice - Haruhi The White Rabbit - Honey's Rabbit The Mouse - Shirou Takaoji The Caterpillar - Kyoya The Baby - Umehito Nekozawa The Duchess - Renge The Cheshire Cat - Hikaru and Kaoru The Cook - Ayanokouji The Dodo - Kanako Kasugazaki The March Hare - Honey The Dormouse - Mori The Hatter - Tamaki The Queen of Hearts - Kotoko Fujioka The King of Hearts - Ryuuji 'Ranka' Fujioka *'Cartoons that Appear:' **Underdog **Rocky and Bullwinkle **Dastardly and Muttley **Scooby Doo and the Mystery Gang **Huckleberry Hound **Hong Kong Phooey **Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole (1960s animation and revival animation) **Bugs Bunny **Daffy Duck **Porky Pig **Marvin the Martian **Mel Blanc - Sy and Maxwell (only character not to be a cartoon but an actor animated) **Fred Flintstone **Yogi Bear *This is another episode where Mel Blanc does not have a memoriam. *At the beginning of the episode, like Tom & Yuki, Noah explains that he has several fathers. These fathers are well known animators, writers and actors for Warner Bros., MGM, Parmaount Pictures and Hannah Barbera Productions during the 1940s through the 60s. **'Tex Avery' (1908-1980): A cartoonist, animator and voice actor known for producing animated cartoons during the Golden Ages of Hollywood animation. He is knwon for the creation of Droopy, Screwy Squirrel and other cartoons. He died in 1980 from lung cancer during production of the Droopy esque cartoon, Kwicky Koala. **'Friz Freleng' (1906-1995): A cartoonist and director known for introducing cartoons such as Bugs Bunny, Speedy Gonzales, Yosemite Sam and others. He also worked production for The Pink Panther Show along side David DePatie (1935-present). His nickname "Friz" came from the frizzy hair he had once. He died in 1995 from nautral causes. **'Chuck Jones' (1912-2002): An animator, cartoon artist, screen writer, producer and director, most memorably of Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies shorts for the Warner Bros. Cartoons studio. He directed many of the classic short animated cartoons starring Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, the Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote, Sylvester, Pepé Le Pew and more. Chief among Jones' other works was the famous "Hunting Trilogy" of Rabbit Fire, Rabbit Seasoning, and Duck! Rabbit, Duck! (1951–1953). He is one of the last surviving members of the Warner Bros. died in 2002 from heart failure. **'Bob McKimson' (1910-1977): An animator known for defining Bugs Bunny's design in 1943. He is one of the short lived members who died from a massive heart attack while having lunch with Friz Feleng (1906-1995) and David DePatie (1935-present). **'Tedd Pierce' (1906-1972): Tedd Pierce is an animator who works alongside Chuck Jones during production of Warner Bros. Most of the staff say that he is the inspiration to Pepe Le Pew since he is known as a ladies man. Although early credited as Ted Pierce, he added an extra "d" to his name as an inspriation to puppeteer, Bil Baird. He died in 1972. **'Warren Foster' (1094-1971): A writer, cartoonist and composer for the animation division of Warner Brothers and later with Hanna-Barbera. He died in 1971. **'Mike Maltese' (1908-1981): A long-time storyboard artist and screenwriter for classic animated cartoon shorts. He directed many cartoons shorts that were animated by Jones. He died in 1981 after a six-month bout with cancer. **'Leon Schlesinger' (1884-1949): An American film producer, most noted for founding Leon Schlesinger Productions, which later became the Warner Bros. Cartoons studio, during the golden age of Hollywood animation. He died in 1949. **'Mel Blanc' (1908-1989): The "Man of 1,000 voices" known for voicing more than 500 cartoon characters from Warner Bros., Hannah Barbera and other productions. Most of his recordings were used for different episdoes with each memorial of him, with a few exceptions. Blanc died on July 10, 1989 at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center in Los Angeles, California of heart disease and emphysema.[12] He was interred in the Hollywood Forever Cemetery in Hollywood, California. Blanc's will stated his desire to have the inscription on his gravestone read, "THAT'S ALL FOLKS."[13] *The singing cat seems to be a parody of Frank Sinatra.